


The Death Of Him

by lazypadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars episode viii: tthe last jedi
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan
Summary: She broke off the kiss with a mischievous look in her eyes.  “Let me show you how much you mean to me,” she said. He gazed back at her with shock.  She’d seemed so innocent to him.  “I may not have much experience but I do have an imagination.  It takes one to survive the way I have,” she said, touching the tip of his nose.





	The Death Of Him

Kylo Ren was surprised to find Rey in his bed in the middle of the night, showering him with kisses and caressing his face. She was physically present; this wan’t a manifestation of the Force bond. “What are you doing here? How did you get past my guards?”

“Shh,” she said, placing a finger on his lips. “Consider this a private diplomatic mission.”

He was bewildered. Of course he wanted her. He’d wanted her ever since that day in the forest. But what had changed her mind about him? Did she honestly believe she could seduce him into joining her or surrendering? This crudity was beneath her.

“This isn’t about me trying to change your mind,” she said softly, her hazel eyes shining like precious stones. “It’s about acknowledging how we feel about one another.” She nuzzled his neck, running her hands over his bare chest. It felt incredible. He breathed in her scent and reveled in the warmth of her body.

 _Oh, I am so weak_ , he chastised himself. This girl had turned his whole carefully-crafted universe upside down. Nothing made him happy or brought him peace, except for her presence.

He turned his head and kissed her. Her lips were so warm, so soft, so sweet. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he stroked it with his own. His hands roamed over her body. He may be a weak fool whose heart and spirit were going to be crushed again but in that moment, he didn’t care if she was planning to stab him in the heart with a lightsaber. His desire for her was too great. And if he should die, better in bed with this girl than alone on the battlefield or betrayed on the throne.

She broke off the kiss with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Let me show you how much you mean to me,” she said. He gazed back at her with shock. She’d seemed so innocent to him. “I may not have much experience but I do have an imagination. It takes one to survive the way I have,” she said, touching the tip of his nose. She pressed her lips all over his collarbone, licking his scars. She kissed him all over his chest and abdomen. He propped himself up on pillows, then her tongue teased his navel.

She pulled down his sleep pants waist band to just above his pubic line. “Your body,” she said with wonder, tracing her fingers on the muscle lines of his lower abdomen. “It’s so interesting.”

He laughed in spite of himself. Her curiosity was endearing. “Never seen you laugh before,” she giggled. “Hmm, wonder where this leads to.” She traced her finger down the line of dark hair between his navel and the waistband of his pants, following the path with kisses.

He lifted up his hips so she could pull down his pants. “Oh my,” she gasped. She took his most intimate parts gently into her hands and it stole his breath away. The gentleness of her touch, the softness of her hands. It drove him mad.

Then she trailed her lips and tongue down his manhood. It stirred to life. He writhed and moaned. When her lips and tongue swirled around his tip, he cried out. Tears filled his eyes.

“I don’t know what I’m doing but,” she said before taking his length into her mouth. He groaned and bucked his hips.

“Oh-oh-oh- _oh_ ,” he gasped as she pleasured him.

J _ust as he knew was going to climax, he awakened. He was sweaty and he felt his manhood straining against his pants._

_This girl was going to be the death of him._

**Author's Note:**

> There's a companion story to this one, "Sparring Session." Go read it!


End file.
